


糖衣炮弹

by theautumnmorning



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautumnmorning/pseuds/theautumnmorning
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, 圆顺 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	糖衣炮弹

*圆顺  
*写簧好难 谁教教我 可以下跪

夫胜宽被权顺荣拉去联谊挡酒，原本以为是去帅哥遍地如沐春风的酒吧，等下了车抬头一看，夕阳红大酒店，夫胜宽咬牙切齿揪权顺荣后衣领，你不是说来联谊吗，这是和谁联谊，哈哈笑老年舞蹈队吗。  
权顺荣憨笑，我家老头子非要来给我相亲，这全圆佑我还没追到手，可不能就这么交代了老子终身大事。夫胜宽气笑了，哦那你就要把我八抬大轿嫁出去啊。

夫胜宽被推进包间的那一刻差点一个白眼告别人世，金珉奎正襟危坐和自己打招呼，夫胜宽转脸看权顺荣，你他吗不知道我俩三个小时之前刚在学校东门大吵一架吗。  
夫胜宽妙语连珠把桌上的各家爹妈逗得前仰后合，权顺荣在旁边撇嘴，戳戳金珉奎，问夫胜宽这一张巧嘴是不是都是和你吵架吵出来的。金珉奎还有点洋洋得意，翘个二郎腿说那当然。

结果老爷子非说要营造独处氛围，拉着夫胜宽和一众夫胜宽的中老年粉丝离开了包厢，顺便没收了权金两人的手机。夫胜宽临走时前看到了权顺荣尖刀一般的求助眼神，心领神会，使了眼色意思是兄弟会救你于水深火热的。

六分钟之后全圆佑先生赶到现场，连人带包拽出酒店，顺便埋汰两句金珉奎，说你梦中情人在门口等着你和别人老婆约会，窝不窝囊。

权顺荣跟在后头心如擂鼓，他刚刚说了老婆俩字吗，我只喝了半瓶啤的，不至于吧。

全圆佑，学校金牌王老五，有房有车有贷款，权顺荣也不知道他哪来那么多钱，每天早晨开车上课，站学校停车场拽的二五八万点烟，后背猝不及防挨权顺荣软乎乎一掌，施暴者吭吭哧哧说昨晚的事谢谢你。

全圆佑碾灭烟头丢进垃圾桶，不客气，不过昨晚别误会，夫胜宽喊我救人，情急之下只能出言冒犯，你我还是俩黄金单身汉哈。

权顺荣傻站在那犹如车展划水一天半的野模，蔫头耷脑靠车门上，要不是智齿作痛他就当机立断赏自己这张自作多情的嘴两巴掌。

权顺荣痛恨昨晚自己没有士兵突击激流勇进，仅仅是给全圆佑点了根烟九十度鞠躬就把人放走了，早知道就应该把人留下，好好问问老婆俩字怎么写。  
权顺荣坐最后一排痛心疾首拍大腿，夫胜宽在旁边举着半块鸡蛋三明治大嚼特嚼，说你不如梅开二度故技重施，随便扒拉个社交软件找人约炮，酒店门口一通电话打过去，直接移花接木把全圆佑拖进房间办了了事。

权顺荣受教，立马打开应用市场，转头问夫胜宽在哪下载。左右划半天，有人主动搭讪，一来二去还挺投机，权顺荣把纸笔往包里一划拉，塞给夫胜宽：到时候听我指示行事，给你发消息就给王老五打电话，一定要快，万一那边不是善茬，爷的第一次还要留给全圆佑呢。

权顺荣鬼鬼祟祟站酒店大堂等人，那边发消息，让他坐电梯，605恭候。权顺荣敲门的时候心蹦到嗓子眼，一句救命编辑完了，圆乎乎手指头悬在发送键上头，一开门见全圆佑一张帅脸，手指一抖按下去，夫胜宽动作也够快，半分钟之后全圆佑手机在兜里响铃，场面一度十分尴尬。

全圆佑坐床上摘手表，问权顺荣怎么前脚相了亲后脚就约炮。权顺荣汗如雨下，天可怜见，我这个人你又不是不知道，哪有那胆量约炮啊，我这是帮夫胜宽来的。说完瞅着全圆佑心里头惴惴不安，看全圆佑开始脱NI○E外套，权顺荣汗顺着鼻尖滴下来，瑟瑟缩缩问你干嘛。

全圆佑有条不紊拿出仨套，你不是约炮吗，人家软件上说了，单方面毁约我是可以举报你的。

权顺荣站浴室里，浑身上下湿淋淋水汪汪，颤着胳膊抓起手机给夫胜宽发消息，临时抱佛脚请教床技，夫胜宽发个视频过来，权顺荣仓皇点开，结果加载圆圈还没跑到一半，就被全圆佑一条大浴巾裹出浴室。

全圆佑在权顺荣耳边哈气，看你这样子，没什么经验吧。权顺荣暴风点头，下身突然感受到清楚的手掌纹路，权顺荣皱眉头，你的手好冰。全圆佑脸上悲喜难辨，握着权顺荣热乎乎小手就往下伸，说两根东西选一根，你的我的都成。

全圆佑在别人面前惜字如金，到了权顺荣跟前话就多的刹不住车，三言两语逗的权顺荣面红耳赤，方圆六个学院都知道权顺荣是全圆佑特别对待名单第一名，其余的亚季军分别是夫胜宽和李硕珉——权顺荣的铁杆好友。

权顺荣上回晚上睡觉被蚊子叮了唇珠，肿的高高的，吃早饭的时候李硕珉指着大笑三分钟，半个第八食堂的人都知道权顺荣挨了蚊子一记香吻。唯独上选修课见着权顺荣的全圆佑，红着脸直勾勾盯人家唇瓣看了两节晚课，临走丢过去一支唇膏，说你多涂点，这样蚊子脚滑站不住。

每次全圆佑在权顺荣面前开贫夫胜宽就觉得神奇，百变○樱都没有他变脸快，要说全圆佑对权顺荣没有意思，傻子才信，可偏偏权顺荣自己深信不疑。

权顺荣这还躺在床上万念俱灰呢，自己屁大点性爱知识都没有，偏偏身上压着的还是暗恋对象，惨不惨死了。全圆佑含着权顺荣乳首，看着人憋的脸红到脖子根，全圆佑乐了，叫出来也是可以的。  
这下可好，再好的酒店墙也隔不住权顺荣的嚎，从头到脚没一个地方不敏感，全圆佑冰凉手指刚碰到腿根，房里的动静好比鸡肋牙科诊所无麻药拔牙。全圆佑看着人水盈盈的唇，伸着舌尖沿着唇边描，从嘴角溜进牙关扫荡，每一寸上颚都探听清楚，缠着权顺荣舌根你侬我侬。

权顺荣被这一吻撩拨的彻底脱力，两条腿翘起来揽人腰肢，全圆佑指尖在权顺荣后穴门口试探，权顺荣使用他脑内仅有的荤话，喃喃说想要，圆佑呀，进来吧。  
全圆佑抱着人挪地方，你这里还差的远啊，得在张开点才行。全圆佑含着人锁骨动作突然停住，一下子坐直，我说权顺荣，你不会是第一次吧。

郁闷，大郁闷。权顺荣深夜叉腰站操场灌果啤，自己当时在床上怎么就要犯贱点头，哪怕装成技术极差也比一口承认处男事实要好八百倍，这下好了，人套还没带上，就打着保护自己贞操的旗号撤退，明天还要和那孙子带着一群新生小朋友讨论效果图。权顺荣恨不得化身一根单杠潜伏在操场里，说不定到傍晚还能看见全圆佑穿着背心手套来引体向上。

可惜权顺荣没那胆量给自己上一身绿漆站草地，第二天一早只得灰溜溜进了专业教室，看全圆佑身边围一群人看他拉模型跑数据，权顺荣刚想开溜，被没眼色的新生一口叫住。  
全圆佑三个小时拢共说了六句话，五句半是和权顺荣说的，最后半句是大家加油，权顺荣快走了，晚上有院长老头的导论。  
权顺荣正看着两张瞎标数据的剖面图发脾气，急赤白脸抓着铅笔改标高，吓的俩小姑娘手直抖，改完抓鼠标找模型数据，不知道点了哪，软件啪唧闪退，权顺荣火气一秒消减，手足无措坐那眨巴眼睛。

全圆佑看人额头上汗水肉眼可见的凝结，只觉得可爱，抱着胸靠门站着看热闹，权顺荣噼里啪啦乱敲键盘，眼睛不住的往门口瞟，全圆佑这个狼心狗肺的，把老子人都吃一半了，解个围倒不肯了。

全圆佑喜欢的要命，看他一颦一笑一怒一骂皆叹可爱，怎么会有这么笨的天才，傻乎乎搞破坏乐呵呵求帮助。赤条条坦荡荡，这么多年自己嬉笑怒骂都被这厮牵着鼻子走，我真是活该。

全圆佑坐教室里没事人一样和权顺荣聊天，好像昨天下午在床上扶着人腰吻耳垂的人不是他一样。老头在讲台上大谈风水，权顺荣寻思着探探全圆佑虚实，就问他是经常用那软件吗。  
全圆佑笑笑没说话，权顺荣一双眼睛滴溜转，靠，这帅哥玩挺大啊。

当初俩人认识也是在酒店，权顺荣放假和俩室友去隔壁市旅游，晚上喝醉了被人架回酒店，到了大堂权顺荣烂醉如泥，李硕珉和夫胜宽撂下人一人举一罐青啤开始rap battle。权顺荣尿急，自己又走不动路，随便抓一帅哥就求人帮忙，一双眸子雾蒙蒙，抱着全圆佑裤管不撒手。  
第二天权顺荣在大课教室看见全圆佑站讲台上鼓捣PPT的心情和后来的约炮事件仿佛一衣带水一母同胞，连尴尬程度都是一模一样的百分之一百零七。更甭提晚上下课在酒吧和人挨着肩膀过安检，权顺荣一头撞死在大音响上的心都有了。

权顺荣有所不知，自打夫胜宽给权顺荣支阴招起，就已经是全圆佑的天罗地网。说起这全圆佑也是迟钝，权顺荣每回上专业课隔着一堆雪弗板偷偷看他的时候眼里淌出的蜜都快把夫胜宽淹了，全圆佑还以为他权顺荣是高岭之花不敢靠近呢。  
金珉奎问夫胜宽怎么不好事做到底送佛送到西，夫胜宽咧咧嘴，我干嘛去多掺合那一腿，回来等他俩感情生活出现裂痕，就好像上回争那两扇门该安哪一样大吵大闹，转过头赖我，这黑锅我可不背。

全圆佑本想干柴烈火生米熟饭，谁想到这权顺荣竟然是处男，这一下全圆佑倒是畏手畏脚，俗话说好酒得留到最后喝，这没开苞的小猪妹得攒着慢慢吃。

俩人带的小组交了最终稿，权顺荣大大方方请客吃饭，站在烤肉店里举着杯，全首尔都能听见他的祝酒辞，全圆佑踹个手蜷在椅子上，隔老远看全圆佑上半身都能塞进权顺荣酒杯。全圆佑求之不得，他倒是想被权顺荣一口吞下肚，化进他五脏六腑，省了每天耳提面命让他不要没保存就关掉PS。

桌上一群小孩揪着全圆佑说学长你缩那么小是要躲酒吗，把人拽起来和权顺荣并排站，审问俩人是不是瞒着大家搞地下恋情。这些人曾经在群里讨论过，他们最擅长的事一是对不齐墙线二是起哄，权顺荣被逼的没法子，一杯烧酒下肚，没恋爱，我单相思。  
话还没说完就被全圆佑拽进怀里亲，权顺荣的魂遇到全圆佑的唇瓣子就是泥牛入海，这辈子回不来。

俩人名正言顺开始恋爱第五个礼拜，半夜一点一刻做完项目，外头开始飘毛毛雨，金珉奎撑了把伞揽着夫胜宽就现行告辞，权顺荣愁眉苦脸说没带伞。扒拉手机找了半天也没人醒着，抬眼一看全圆佑举着伞站在学院门口五米之外傻乐。  
权顺荣一嗓子嚎醒了门卫大爷，人家一把年纪提着裤子举手电出来看，合着是小两口吵架呢，摇摇脑袋回去继续酣睡。  
权顺荣气哼哼冒着雨冲进全圆佑伞里，骂你他吗哪天不欺负我是不是浑身难受。全圆佑不接茬，看着权顺荣头发丝湿哒哒贴在额头上，指指人唇珠，这有一滴水，看着像被蚊子咬了。

当天凌晨全圆佑一路吻着权顺荣上了车的消息就在院里传的沸沸扬扬，两位当事人还在家里翻云覆雨，全圆佑把权顺荣腿掰开，手指伸进去剐蹭，嘴上还不忘逗人几句，权顺荣你天赋异禀啊，第一次这么多水，自己没少试过吧。  
别看权顺荣平时像吃了枪子儿一样，到了全圆佑手里就是刀俎鱼肉，抓着人手臂吐热气，嘴角还粘着人家的乳白荤腥，央求待会吊下留情。

全圆佑可不是好说话的人物，滚烫硬物就往穴里送，权顺荣痛的骂人，被全圆佑用手指按住舌头，小点声，这二手房隔音不好。

俩人成了院里的风云人物神仙眷侣，就算在机房外面为了院子种啥树大打出手也有三层人围观，最终结果往往是全圆佑真诚道歉，权顺荣气性烟消云散，晚上全圆佑po一张两人炕头夜话的照片，配字：亲亲老婆。

权顺荣拖着行李正式搬去和全圆佑同居，请夫胜宽李硕珉去贺他乔迁之喜。夫胜宽到了家里说李硕珉被老师叫去干苦力待会到，就摊懒人沙发上看电视。  
全圆佑权顺荣一人霸占长沙发一头，大冬天的扯一床被子盖住两人的腿。全圆佑身在曹营心在汉，一双冰冷的脚往权顺荣胯下探。权顺荣在家里只真空套了条运动裤，性器被全圆佑踩的起了反应，全圆佑一排脚趾往下走，隔着两层布料在权顺荣穴口打转。  
权顺荣呼吸逐渐粗重，那边看电视的夫胜宽瞟了好几眼，全圆佑一脸乐在其中，权顺荣满眼情欲外露。夫胜宽皱眉头，一把掀开被子，一千三百句脏话爬上脸，摔门走人。

权顺荣导师项目泡汤，自己熬大夜做了仨礼拜的东西全打了水漂，拽着全圆佑沿着汉江边溜达一晚上，三更半夜站那和人表白，我要是将来没饭吃，就傍定你这大款了。说完发现这场面似曾相识，当初自己方案被驳了六回，喝了半打啤酒上午三点半给全圆佑打电话，全圆佑魂都要吓飞，穿着拖鞋裤衩就冲到江边，紧张兮兮抓着权顺荣手说别想不开做傻事。  
权顺荣搓搓鼻子，说我就是没带钱想吃便利店的泡菜饭团，能买给我吗。  
全圆佑提了一兜子饭团坐车上看权顺荣狼吞虎咽，最后权顺荣被自己泪水呛着，红着眼眶问全圆佑能养我吗，全圆佑说好。

全圆佑抱着人站街边红路灯底下接吻，夏天来了，俩人紧握的手心里全是汗，权顺荣嘴肿的嘟起来，戳全圆佑腰窝，问那家超市的泡菜饭团还卖吗。

全圆佑和权顺荣又被分到一起带新生，这回是大项目，做大型儿童乐园，老师说设施渲染的可爱点，放点小动物什么的，权顺荣夹带私货，非要搁一只生猛老虎雕塑在广场正当中，被一个新生截图po出去吐槽，结果忘记屏蔽全圆佑。  
全圆佑正在家里接受权顺荣的嘴下服务，手上抓着手机飞快打字：虽然我喜欢你们顺荣学长，但是我老婆这种做法不可取，学弟学妹引以为戒。


End file.
